


Didn't Stand A Chance

by tomlintum



Series: Harry is just super thirsty for Louis, but really who wouldn't be? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 23, his son, Louis is 9. This is the accidental story about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Stand A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this definitely wasn't supposed to happen at all- or maybe it subconciously was. My tumblr is ltomlintum.tumblr.com. You can find my other stories there.  
> The Major character death isn't even that major like it was just a way to end the story. Oh It's only labeled Dub-con because technically any consent under 18 is illegal and therefor Non-Con, but I didn't write it that way so yea.

The crash that awakens Harry is more or less frightening. He’s up in a second with his blanket, a pillow and a flashlight in an instant, setting off down the hall to reach his son’s room as fast as he possibly can.

He’s surprised to see that Louis, his son, is still asleep after the noise outside- he remembers the medicine he gave him to settle his tummy ache before bed, that had him falling asleep before he could even get all the way tucked in. He smiles a little at the memory of Louis babbling off into a soft snore.

If the wind wasn’t howling and Harry didn’t hear glass breaking somewhere in the distance, he might have thought the sight before him was a photo in a scrapbook of himself finally getting Louis to sleep. With Louis’ eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones even from the faint lights on the street, his perfectly angular cheekbones, and tiny little hands clutching his teddy in his sleep.

There is another crash from somewhere in the house that startles Harry once again. He walks over to Louis’ bed, and shakes him lightly- trying to wake him.

“Boo, come on. You’ve gotta get up boo.” Harry coos lightly.

Louis stirs, hugging his teddy closer. Harry shakes him again. When Louis opens his eyes he take’s his father’s hand and follows him out of the room.

“Daddy, what’s going on? Is it time for school already?” Louis eventually asks as they are almost to the basement of their home. “Where are we going daddy?” He asks curiously.

Harry waits until they are settled on the couch to answer. “Boo it’s a bad storm all around the city. It’s not safe to be upstairs incase one of the windows break, honey.”

Louis’ blue eyes grow wide and his lip quivers as if he’s about to cry. He crawls across the couch to settle in his father’s lap. “Daddy, are we gonna be okay?” He asks tentatively, his voice shakes slightly, like he’s scared of the question.

“Of course baby,” Harry cradles little Louis to his chest. “Of course. I won’t ever let anything hurt you boo. I love you.” He whispers into Louis’ soft brown hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Louis wraps his arms around his father’s neck nuzzling his face into his neck. His little feet are right on Harry’s crotch, shuffling every so often. Louis pulls back a little to look at his fathers face with a smile- he giggles when Harry pulls a funny face. 

Harry kisses Louis’ forehead. Louis giggles and presses a tiny peck to his father’s lips. “I love you too daddy.” He says with a satisfied smile.

The thunder roars and Louis jumps up- terrified. He lands hard on Harry’s crotch with a yelp. “Ow- Oh my. Ow.” Harry breathes heavily through his nose, resisting the urge to swear in front of Louis.

Louis clings to Harry’s neck, terrified that he’s hurt. “Daddy?...Daddy?! What’s wrong daddy.” Louis panics.

Harry struggles to regain his composure, not wanting to scare his baby. He bites his fist for a few seconds before he responds. “I’m fine boo.” He manages a smile to convince him. “You just hurt me when you jumped that’s all. But I’m fine, love. I promise.”

A frown forms on Louis’ face. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, casting his eyes down away from Harry’s. “I’m really really sorry.”

Harry lightly rubs his back and gives him a small smile. “It’s okay baby. I promise.”

Louis starts fidgeting, patting his palms on Harry’s chest, his thighs and the area by his crotch. Harry tilts his head to the side, furrowing his brow. “What are you doing Lou?”

Louis pats his palms to more of Harry’s body before he responds. “I’m looking for your booboo daddy. That way I can kiss it better like you always do to me when I have a booboo.” Louis pats near Harry’s crotch.

“Baby I don’t think thats- ow” Harry is cut off by Louis patting his still tender crotch. Louis frowns again, a little line forming in between his brows.

Louis lowers his head toward Harry’s crotch, and presses tender kisses to the groin underneath Harry’s sweats. Harry has every intention of stopping Louis after 3 little pecks, he absolutely does because this is wrong.

Harry tries to stop him, he really does, but it doesn’t help that Louis just whines and half-moans, “daddy I’m trying to kiss it better”. It doesn’t help that Louis has been kissing for over 45 seconds- Harry’s knows because that’s how long he’s been holding his breath, it doesn’t help that soon Louis starts using the pads of his fingers to rub small circles, “like you would, daddy” Louis says.

Harry becomes guiltily aware that is is getting hard. He mentally thanks his stars when Louis stops and proclaims, “See, all better.” And Harry thinks that maybe if he was someone different, he might say that it _isn’t_ all better. But this is his baby, and he doesn’t want to upset him.

Louis sits right back in Harry’s lap with a plop. Harry has to resist the urge to grind his hips up against him because he’s his son for crying out loud! Louis begins to fidget restlessly in Harry’s lap, his every move sending more blood rushing to Harry’s cock.

“Daddy.....” Louis trails off softly. “W-why is.... your willy, it’s hard.” There is a blush high on Louis’ cheeks as he bites his lip in confusion.

He doesn't understand that Harry's cock is hard, hard for him. Doesn't understand that this arousal is being caused by someone that society delegates as off limits. Doesn't understand that Harry just loves him so much and thinks he's so pretty and actually wants to fuck him right now. He doesn't understand why it's wrong yet- and Harry uses that as a reason to say "When you kissed me there Lou, … I liked it too much.” Harry resists the urge to blush at the honesty because his cock should not be throbbing underneath his child, that is too much.

Louis stays silent for a moment, motionless as well. He turns to Harry with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes. “I can kiss that better too daddy!” He says with a huge grin.

Before Harry can object, Louis is already off his lap and bending over the couch to press firm kisses onto Harry’s clothed member, digging his hands into Harry’s thighs to balance himself.

And no, Harry’s cock doesn’t twitch and pre-come does not start leaking from the head of it- Harry is most definitely not getting off on this.

Harry’s eyes close, he throws his head back and he finds a million reasons to make what is going on stop- but he can find one reason to keep it going.

Harry slides a firm hand under Louis’ chin to bring his eyes up. He stares at him for a moment- stares at his deep cerulean blue eyes, his slightly puffy and kissable red lips, the eagerness and his desire to please his father; he makes a decision that will change his life.

“Boo, you love me, right?” Harry asks sheepishly, like he doesn’t know the answer already.

“Of course daddy.” Louis nods his head earnestly, because he honestly does love his daddy- more than anything.

“Do you wanna make me feel good baby?” Harry questions- his voice full of caution.

A line forms between Louis’ brows, his tongue pokes out of the left side of his mouth like it does when he’s thinking. He smiles brightly at Harry. “Yes daddy. I always want you to feel good.” Harry barely bites back a moan.

Harry pushes his sweatpants past his hips to his ankles. He makes eye contact with Louis when he cock is free and standing up to full attention. He takes Louis’ hand and pulls him closer, pressing a small kiss to his palm.

Louis moves his eyes between Harry’s face and his cock calmly. "Lou, I want you to touch me. But only if you want to. If you want to stop, we will stop and i’ll sing you songs until you fall asleep. Only if you want to.” Harry whispers, holding Louis’ gaze.

Louis just nods. Harry searches his eyes for signs of discomfort, it is only when he doesn’t find any does he move one of Louis’ hands to grip the base of his cock. Harry guides him, teaching him to move his hand up and down the shaft- he stops when Louis brings his other hand around Harry’s girth and strokes him without hesitation.

Harry let’s out a strangled moan at the contact. Louis’ hands squeeze him with just the right amount of force, yet are delicate enough that the drag of skin on skin isn’t enough friction.

There is a line creasing Louis’ forehead that shows his concentration, his mouth hangs partially open as he licks his lips every so often. Harry’s thumb brushes across Louis’ plump bottom lip. “You’re so pretty, the prettiest.”

Louis looks at him and smiles. “Your willy is pretty daddy... and it’s big.” He says, blowing his breath on Harry’s cock. Harry actually does moan at that.

“Put your lips on it boo. Like a lolly.” Harry urges. Louis happily does as he’s told. He starts kissing the head delicately- peppering little admiring kisses all over, smearing some of Harry’s pre-come onto his chin.

When Louis finally opens his mouth and sucks on the head of Harry’s manhood, Harry know’s he’s gonna lose it. Louis’ lips envelope him like a scorching white heat. He takes what he can manage, his tongue brushes that little spot on the underside of his cock where the head meets the shaft.

Harry is close, too close. He has to stop Louis, and so he does. Harry pulls Louis’ chin up and his cock drops from Louis’ mouth- there is a string of saliva dribbling down his chin. He begins stroking himself and presses a sweet kiss to Louis’ mouth, moans when Louis kisses him back. He comes all over his hand and Louis’ car shirt.

Louis is slightly panting when their lips part, his eyes won’t move from Harry’s cock- as if he is entranced. “My willy.... it feels stiff. " He notes, rocking his hips onto Harry's knee.

Harry gasps because Louis is hard, his little cock is hard from sucking his father’s cock. “You want me to make you feel good baby?” Harry asks, carding his clean through Louis’ hair.

Louis closes his eyes and leans into the touch- keens and mewls like a little kitten and Harry thinks that some other time he might tuck kitty ears onto him and fuck him into a oblivion. “Please daddy? Make me feel good. Please.” Louis moans. Harry thinks he may get off on this memory for the rest of his sick and twisted life.

Harry wipes his hand off on his t-shirt, and strips his son of his clothes. He tells Louis to lay face down on the couch with the pillow under him to prop up his hips. He takes a few minutes to admire Louis’ bum. The round perky muscle is soft against his hands, yet firm and squishy and Harry thinks he might want to have his hands on it all day if he could.

Louis’ breathing speeds up when Harry spreads his legs and begins to stroke from his anus to his balls with the rough pads of his fingers. “Feels good daddy... need more.” He pants into the couch cushion.

Harry doesn’t deny his baby anything, not even this.

Harry isn’t really surprised at the taste of Louis, however he is surprised when Louis starts writhing beneath his wet tongue and begins to actually fuck back on Harry’s mouth. He is surprised when he feels Louis begin to dry hump the pillow he is laying on. Harry decides he needs to find lube before his cock explodes at the beauty of it all- yet again.

He sucks on the tip of his finger and circles around Louis hole while he searches the nightstand next to the couch for lube and a condom. 

He lubes up his fingers and slowly presses them into Louis’ tight velvety heat. He keeps a hand massaging the small of Louis’ back for comfort. When he finds Louis’ bundle of nerves he knows because Louis emits a high pitched whine and pleads, “More. Please daddy, more.” 

Harry inserts his second finger, and soon enough his third before he decides that Louis is prepped enough and rolls the condom on. 

He presses the head of his cock to Louis’ entrance. “Just tell daddy if you want me to stop baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispers and presses an open mouthed kiss to the back of Louis’ next. 

Harry pushes himself into Louis slowly until he’s buried to the hilt. Louis hasn’t made a sound, and if it weren’t for the faint ragged rise and fall of his back, he might have wondered if he’d fainted. Harry waits, almost 3 minutes. When he feels Louis clench himself around his cock, he wastes no time in pulling himself all the way out just to be buried in all over again. 

He balanced himself on one hand, while the other was roaming around Louis’ body. The sound of skin on skin echoed around the room, and Harry thought it may have been louder than the storm outside. 

Louis quickly learned what to do- learned that he should push back at his fathers thrusts, or intertwine their fingers to show intimacy. He moaned, both often and loud. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to aim correctly at Louis’ prostate and for Louis to let out a wild moan and say, “Daddy please..” he trails off. And Harry doesn’t even know what he’s asking for really, but he gives it to him anyway- grabbing Louis’ hips with a force that he will have time to regret later and attacking Louis’ prostate until he his arms give out. 

Harry flips Louis over when he’s close. Louis looks fucked out, his lips are swollen and red, his nipples are hard, his eyes are slightly red-rimmed. Harry almost wants to stop and take a picture. _Almost_.

He strokes Louis’ cheek. “It’s almost over boo. You’re gonna feel really good then.” Louis just nods, and nudges Harry’s cock with his bum. 

Harry pushes into Louis at a faster pace and begins to grind down into him. He wraps his arms around Louis frame as he fucks him. Harry can feel Louis cock rubbing between their bodies, he can hear Louis’ ragged breathing as he gets him off.

Harry’s limbs move faster, still grinding into Louis but stabbing his prostate and jerking his cock off with the friction of both of their bodies. Louis’ blunt nails dig into Harry’s back, his teeth sink into Harry’s neck, his legs wrap around Harry’s waist to push Harry in harder and faster. 

Louis starts shaking violently, his hips begin to buck sporadically. He grabs Harry’s hand and whimpers as Harry sits his body upright so he can see him go over the edge. Harry’s deliberately slows down, barely thrusting into Louis as his body takes over and he starts to orgasm.

Louis’ eyes squeeze shut, the line forms between his brows. His ankles lock behind Harry’s back, his jaw falls slack, his nails dig into Harry’s forearms as he cums. His little body shakes, and his mouth pushes constant “daddy, daddy, daddy”s past his lip. He clenches around Harry’s cock as he spurts across his own chest. 

Harry is in awe. He stops moving completely, taking in the sight of Louis’ orgasm, taking in Louis’ pleas of ‘daddy daddy daddy’, taking in the contractions of tight heat around his cock, taking in the beauty of his son and how much he loves him and how he wishes he could see him like this everyday of his life. 

When Louis stops shaking, and opens his eyes he smiles at Harry and squeezes around him, signaling him to finish.

Harry grips Louis’ hips again, and he drives for the same spot over and over again to push those moans from Louis mouth. He only lasts a few minutes after Louis before he’s coming into the condom, and pulling out with a wince.

Harry wipes them both off with his t-shirt while Louis’ yawns and his eyes flutter closed. He pulls the blanket up and bundles his baby in it before laying down next to him.

Harry is almost asleep when Louis rolls over. “Daddy?” He whispers.

Harry keeps his eyes closed. “Hmmm?” He mumbles.

Louis leans forward and presses a forceful kiss to his father’s mouth, wrapping his little arms around Harry’s neck until he responds. Harry opens his eyes finally.

“I love you, daddy.” Louis breathe’s against his neck.

“I love you too boo. “ Harry whispers against the top of his head.

They fell asleep like that for the next 8 years. Always with an I love you, always with a snuggle.

___

 

It got harder for them to be that way after 3 years, when Louis started 6th grade and the teacher would wonder where the teeth shaped bruises were coming from. And again in High School when no one would ever see Louis with anyone outside of school, but the bruises still appeared.

When Louis went off to college it was the worst. They were apart for months at a time and Louis was different every time he came home.

When Louis brought home his fiance at the age of 26, Harry wasn’t at all surprised. Louis stopped calling as frequently, stopped coming home, the sex had long since stopped.

When Harry was diagnosed with cancer, and Louis got a divorce and the aura of everything before that first night was brought back to them Harry was relieved.

Harry thought that maybe in this life they didn’t stand a chance. Yet even after he was gone, he still knew he would see his baby again, and maybe they would stand a chance.

 

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. I had no idea where this was going until the middle I thought this was just gonna be super innocent Louis well this is past super innocent Louis lbr. But it's still hot because Daddy!Kink. 
> 
> The next story in the series is probably gonna be a pornstar one and you can expect it by August I guess.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and request me prompts or whatnot: ltomlintum.tumblr.com
> 
> Title inspired by 'Didn't Stand A Chance' -Travis Garland.


End file.
